My Goddess
by hitomi namikaze
Summary: Sasuke, seorang pemuda lugu yang hidup sebatang kara bertemu dengan seorang gadis misterius yang tak sengaja ia temukan di pinggir sungai. Semenjak kedatangan sang gadis, hidup Sasuke berubah 180 derajat, yang tadinya datar menjadi lebih berwarna. Apa saja kejutan yang diberikan sang gadis yang dapat merubah hidupnya?
1. Chapter 1-Suddenly

**My Goddess**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, OC

Pairing: Sasuke X Sakura

Rated: T+

Summary: Sasuke, seorang pemuda lugu yang hidup sebatang kara bertemu dengan seorang gadis misterius yang tak sengaja ia temukan di pinggir sungai. Semenjak kedatangan sang gadis, hidup Sasuke berubah 180 derajat, yang tadinya datar menjadi lebih berwarna.

**-My Goddess-**

Duk duk duk duk

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berasal dari dalam hutan, dari suara yang ditimbulkan, dapat diprediksi bahwa langkah kaki tersebut diciptakan oleh beberapa orang yang tengah berlari.

"Putri! Putri! Jangan kabur!" seorang pria berpakaian prajurit berteriak kepada seorang gadis yang sedang berlari berusaha menghindari prajurit-prajurit yang ditugaskan untuk membawanya pulang ke istana. "Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan! Cepat tangkap sang putri!" perintah prajurit itu lagi kepada prajurit-prajurit lain di belakangnya, nampaknya ialah pemimpin dari prajurut-prajurit tersebut.

"Ba-baik Tuan!" jawab prajurit-prajurit di belakangnya seraya berlari lebih cepat menjangkau sang putri yang tengah berlari di depannya.

"Kalian ini lambat sekali!, kalau begini kita bisa dipenggal oleh Raja Kizashi karena gagal membawa sang putri pulang dengan selamat" nada geram terdengar dari sang pemimpin.

**-My Goddess-**

"Memancing malam-malam begini memang sangat menyenangkan, mudah-mudahan dapat ikan besar" sang pemuda berambut raven mencuat bergumam pada dirinya sendiri seraya melemparkan kail pancingnya ke sungai yang terletak di sebuah jurang yang terlihat agak dalam dan terjal karena berbatu-batu.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya sang pemuda melakukan kegiatan memancingnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan seseorang, dapat diprediksi bahwa suara itu berasal berasal dari hutan yang ada di atas jurang ini. Sasuke kaget dan segera berlari menuju arah suara itu. Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat ini ketika dirinya dikagetkan dengan sesosok manusia yang teronggok di pinggir sungai dan bisa ditebak orang itu tak sadarkan diri, terlihat dari posisinya yang tertelungkup dan tak bergerak sama sekali, nampaknya orang itu tak tahu bahwa di hutan ini terdapat jurang yang membelah kedua sisi hutan dan di dalam jurang terdapat sungai yang arusnya rumayan deras.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan, menghampiri sosok manusia yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri, diedarkan mata onxynya yang kelam, melihat keadaan sekitar, berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau ada hal yang mencurigakan. Disaat Sasuke menyentuhkan tangannya dan membalikkan posisi orang tersebut, betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui bahwa... sosok tersebut adalah seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, tak pernah Sasuke melihat gadis ini sebelumnya, ia berfikir bahwa sang gadis bukanlah seorang yang berasal dari desa yang ditinggalinya, terlihat dari pakaian sang gadis yang terlihat err—tak biasa seperti pakaian dewa-dewi yunani yang sering ia lihat dibuku dan film, rambut panjangnya yang berwarna merah muda, warna yang indah, tak pernah seorang gadispun yang Sasuke lihat memiliki surai mahkota seperti gadis ini sebelumnya.

"Cantik... uhh apa yang kupikirkan baka! Aku harus segera menolong gadis ini." Sasuke berkata sambil menggeleng-gelengkap kepalanya, menepis pikiran bodoh yang sempat terlintas di benaknya. Segera Sasuke menggendong gadis tersebut ala bridal style, membawanya ke sebuah rumah sederhana yang terletak di pinggir hutan

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Gadis ini basah kuyup, ap-apakah aku harus menggantikan bajunya? Oh tidak-tidak aku pasti sudah gila sekarang, tapi kalau aku tidak segera mengganti pakainnya dengan pakaian kering, gadis itu pasti akan kedinginan." Sasuke kini berada di rumahnya, setelah meletakkan gadis yang tadi digendongnya di atas tatami berukuran 3x3 meter. Sasuke bergelut dengan pikirannya sambil berjalan mondar mandir dan terkadang berteriak frustasi.

"Arrghhh! Baiklah, aku harus melakukannya, kau bisa Sasuke, Kau pasti bisa, semangat!" Sasuke mulai melucuti satu-persatu pakaian sang gadis dan memakaikan pakaian sederhana miliknya, ia melakukannya dalam keadaan mata tertutup, ia merasa tidak pantas melihat keadaan sang gadis yang err—polos tanpa sehelai benangpun, alhasil Sasuke mengalami banyak kesulitan yang menimpanya, mulai dari menabrak dinding,terantuk lemari sampai jatuh tersandung benda-benda yang ada di kamarnya.

Dan akhirnya penderitaan Sasuke pun selesai, ia membuka matanya, melihat hasil kerjanya, yah, tak terlalu buruk, meskipun terlihat agak aneh karena pakaian yang dipakaikan ke tubuh gadis tersebut terlihat kebesaran.

Sasuke memberanikan diri memegang dahi sang gadis yang terlihat agak lebar dengan telapak tangannya yang besar dan kokoh. " Syukurlah gadis ini tidak demam, mungkin ia hanya shock dan kemudian pingsan, mungkin gadis ini akan siuman besok."

Sasuke membaringkan sang gadis bersurai merah muda itu ke atas futon miliknya, dan menyelimutinya. Setelah itu Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya diseberang futon sang gadis, Sasuke tertidur beralaskan tatami keras dan tanpa selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya, tak sadar ia telah melupakan kegiatannya sebelum bertemu sang gadis misterius dan tentu saja yang terpenting ialah melupakan kegiatan makan malamnya yang telah ia rencanakan.

**-My Goddess-**

"Bodoh! Kalian semua tidak dapat diandalkan! Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Raja, kalau begini jadinya, kita kehilangan putri dan yang lebih buruknya lagi adalah kita yang menggiringnya jatuh ke jurang itu." geram Kakashi yang diketahui sebagai pemimpin dari beberapa orang prajurit yang tadi mengejar sang putri. 'ini semua salahku, salahku karena tak bisa menjaga putri Sakura.' Batin Kakashi, menyesal akan kebodohan dan kelalaiannya.

**Keesokan paginya di rumah Sasuke... **

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" terdengar teriakan yang berasal dari sebuah kamar yang kini ditempati dirinya dan seseorang yang berada disebarang futon miliknya.

Teriakan sang putri pagi itu tak elak membangunkan pemuda yang masih setia dengan mimpi indahnya.

Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke depan dan berseru panik. "I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan nona, mohon nona tenang dulu, saya akan menjelaskan semua kejadian yang nona alami sehingga saat ini nona berada di rumah saya" Sasuke berbicara sambil menenangkan gadis di hadapannya memberi pengertian.

**-My Goddess-**

"Oh begitu, maafkan aku ya err—siapa namamu?" sang putri bertanya kepada pemuda yang telah menolongnya semalam dari kejaran prajurit-prajurit yang berasal dari istananya.

"Sasuke, nama nona?"

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Sakura memperkenalkan namanya sambil menjulurkan tangan putihnya ke arah Sasuke, Sasukepun menyambutnya dengan senang hati. "Baiklah tuan Sasuke, terima kasih kau telah menolongku, aku tidak tahu nasibku akan seperti apa jika mereka berhasil menangkapku" ada sedikit nada sedih yang terdengar dari perkataan Sakura.

"Panggil Sasuke saja, tidak perlu seformal itu" Sasuke berbicara malu-malu sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Memangnya nona ada masalah apa sehingga dikejar-kejar seperti itu, umm... maaf bukannya saya ingin ikut campur tentang masalah apa yang sedang nona Sakura alami."

"Sakura, kau cukup panggil aku Sakura saja, umm... bukan masalah penting kok, aku hanya tidak ingin mereka menemukanku, sebelum aku yang memintanya sendiri, hehehe." Sakura menjelaskan seraya memberikan cengiran lebarnya, sedikit menyimpang dari prilaku seorang putri yang biasanya hanya menampilkan senyum tipis yang anggun, ya, itu memang sifat Sakura, periang, ceria dan apa adanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, apakah kau yang menggantikan pakaianku dengan pakaian laki-laki ini?" Sakura berbicara sambil memutar-mutar tubuhnya melihat apa yang dikenakannya saat ini, dan Sakura bertanya seolah itu bukan hal yang penting, dilihat dari ekspresinya yang biasa saja, tidak terkejut sama sekali.

"Um-umm... a-anu, i-iya, aku yang menggantikan bajumu, habisnya kau basah kuyup, kupikir kalau aku tak segera mengganti pakaianmu, kau akan kedinginan dan jatuh sakit." Sasuke berbicara sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat, buah kesukaanya.

'Perhatian sekali pemuda ini, sampai mau repot-repot menggantikan pakaianku' pikir Sakura dalam hati.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, tiba-tiba saja Sakura berhambur memeluk Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus, tak bisa dibayangkan akan semerah apa wajahnya saat ini ketika Sakura tengan memeluknya erat, bisa dibayangkan akan ada asap yang mengepul keluar dari kedua telinganya dan sudah dipastikan hidungnya mengeluarkan caran bernama darah, ia mimisan dipeluk Sakura.

"Wajahmu panas Sasuke dan juga, hi-hidungmu mimisan, akh.. bagaimana ini, aku telah membuat pangeranku sakit" Sakura panik sambil meraba-raba wajah Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya yang halus. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang sekarang dilami Sasuke akibat perlakuannya, sudah bisa dipastikan Sasuke tak dapat mengendalikan kesadarannya lagi.

Di antara sadar dan tidak sadar, Sasuke berguman "Pa-pangeran" kemudian ia pingsan di pelukan Sakura.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, bangun" Sakura menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke, namun tak ada respon yang ia dapat. "Aku harus menyembuhkannya sekarang."

.

.

.

.

-To be Continued-

Haloo minna, ini fic terbaruku yang genrenya romance-fantasy, maaf ya kalo masih banyak typo, EYD dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya, maklum author baru, hehehe

Akhir kata, mind to read and review?


	2. Chapter 2-Magic

**My Goddess**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, OC

Pairing: Sasuke X Sakura

Rated: T+

Summary: Sasuke, seorang pemuda lugu yang hidup sebatang kara bertemu dengan seorang gadis misterius yang tak sengaja ia temukan di pinggir sungai. Semenjak kedatangan sang gadis, hidup Sasuke berubah 180 derajat, yang tadinya datar menjadi lebih berwarna. Apa saja kejutan yang diberikan sang gadis yang dapat merubah hidupnya?

**-My Goddess-**

Cahaya hijau kebiruan berpendar menyelimuti tangan mungil sang gadis musim semi, ia mengedarkan telapak tangannya ke seluruh tubuh seorang pemuda yang kini tertidur di pangkuannya.

"Humm..., aneh, aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa dengan aura Sasuke." Sakura mengernyit heran tentang aura yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke, dingin dan gelap, itulah yang Sakura rasakan ketika ia memeriksa keadaan tubuh Sasuke.

Tak memikirkannya lebih lanjut, Sakura kembali membaringkan tubuh Sasuke di atas futon yang tadi telah dipersiapkannya.

"Sebaiknya aku menyiapkan sesuatu, mungkin makanan, dari kemarin aku belum makan, aku yakin Sasuke juga sama"

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menyusuri rumah sederhana milik Sasuke, mencari apakah ada bahan makanan yang dapat ia masak, namun nihil, tak ada satupun bahan makanan yang dapat diolahnya kecuali beras putih yang ditemukannya, Sakura tak menyerah, dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah belakang rumah mungil milik Sasuke, dan walaa, Ia menemukan sebuah ladang sayur berukuran mini, tidak terlalu besar, mungkin hanya berukuran 6x5 meter.

Ladang tersebut terlihat sangat terawat, tersedia beberapa macam sayuran segar yang siap dipanen meskipun jumlahnya tidak banyak, diantara sayur-sayuran yang ditanam di ladang itu, tanaman tomatlah yang jumlahnya bisa dibilang lebih banyak dibandingkan dengan sayuran lain.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke ladang mini tersebut. "Tak kusangka, Sasuke suka berkebun, untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki dia cukup rajin." Sakura berbicara sambil memetik satu persatu sayuran yang ia butuhkan untuk dimasak, mengolahnya menjadi makanan dan kemudian disantap oleh dirinya dan Sasuke untuk sarapan hari ini.

"Sasuke, kau sudah sadar?" Sakura berbalik menyapa Sasuke yang kini tengan mengucek matanya dan berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, tak lupa Sakura menyunggingkan senyum manisnya untuk pemuda yang telah menolongnya.

"Eh, tak perlu repot-repot memasak Sakura, kau kan tamu, seharusnya aku yang melayanimu dan memasakkan makanan untukmu." Sasuke berbicara kikuk sambil berusaha mencegah kegiatan yang tengah dilakukannya saat ini, memasak di dapur.

"Tak apa, anggap ini sebagai balas budiku karena kau telah menyelamatkan hidupku." Sakura sejenak memandang Wajah tampan Sasuke, meyakinkannya agar Sasuke tak mencela kegiatan memasaknya.

"Ba-baiklah kalau itu maumu Sakura" Sasuke berbicara sambil menggaruk-garuk helaian ravennya yang tidak gatal.

Sakura telah selesai memasak makanan untuk Sasuke dan dirinya sendiri, mulai dari memasak nasi dan memasak sayuran-sayuran yang ia petik tadi untuk dijadikan makanan pendamping nasi. Sakura kemudian membawa semua makanan tersebut ke meja kecil yang akan dijadikan meja makan mereka berdua yang terletak di ruang tengah. Sasuke terlihat sudah duduk di sisi seberang Sakura, sekarang posisi mereka saling berhadapan.

Sasuke dengan mata berbinar memandang hasil masakan yang dimasak oleh Sakura. "Ittadakimasu!" Sasuke berucap pelan seraya mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya, ketika Sasuke hendak mengambil nasi, Sakura mencekal tangannya. Ternyata Sakura sudah menyiapkan mangkok yang sudah diisi nasi putih yang hangat untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut dan mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah gadis di hadapannya.

"Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, aku... aku akan menyiapkan segala keperluanmu, mulai dari memasak sarapan untukmu, mencuci baju-bajumu, membersihkan rumah, membantumu merawat ladang sayuran, dan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi"

"E-eh, itu tidak perlu Sakura, kau tak perlu repot-repot begitu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Sasuke berbicara kikuk meyakinkan Sakura agar dirinya tak perlu berbuat hal yang nanti akan membebani Sakura sendiri.

"Aku...mungkin akan tinggal disini cukup lama Sasuke, jadi aku mohon ijinkan aku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berguna untukmu, setidaknya inilah bentuk balas budiku karena kau telah menolongku." Sakura berbicara sambil menatap mata onyx indah Sasuke, berusaha meyakinkan pemuda di hadapannya untuk menerima semua niat baiknya membantu sang pemuda. "Bolehkah aku tinggal disini, di rumahmu, berdua denganmu?" Sakura memohon kepada Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan puppy eyes andalannya yang terlihat sangat imut dan menggemaskan.

Glekk

"Ti-tinggal disini? Bersamaku? Berdua? Ta-tapi aku hanya mempunyai satu kamar tidur dan hanya ada satu futon yang tersedia di rumah ini, tidak ada sofa yang dapat ditiduri, ap-apakah, maksudmu ki-kita harus..." Sasuke gugup tak dapat melanjutkan perkataanya lagi.

"Ya, kita harus berbagi kamar dan berbagi futon, tak apa kan Sasuke? Aku yakin kau pemuda baik dan tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal aneh terhadapku." Sakura berkata sangat yakin sambil menatap lekat-lekat mata onxy di hadapannya penuh harap.

"Ta-tapi Sakura"

"Apakah kau tega membiarkan gadis manis sepertiku dimakan binatang buas di hutan? Aku tak mengenal daerah ini dan tak seorang pun yang kukenal disini, ba-bagaimana ka-kalau..." Sakura mengeluarkan bakat aktingnya, berpura-pura sedih dan menunjukkan matanya yang nampak berkaca-kaca, berbicara dengan nada sedih dan bergetar untuk memuluskan rencananya.

Sasuke tak tahan melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan gadis cantik di hadapannya. "Ba-baiklah kalau begitu, ka-kau boleh tinggal disini be-bersamaku." Akhirnya dengan berat hati Sasuke mengijinkan Sakura untuk tinggal bersamanya, satu-satunya rumah yang ada di pinggir hutan. 'Tidak apalah, lagipula tak kan ada yang melihat Sakura, penduduk desa ini jarang sekali pergi ke hutan' batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Setelah perdebatan yang cukup panjang yang terjadi di sela-sela aktifitas sarapan antara Sasuke dan Sakura selesai, dapat disimpulkan bahwa pemenangnya adalah Sakura, dengan bakat aktingnya yang tentu saja didukung oleh wajahnya yang rupawan, Sakura berhasil membujuk Sasuke agar mau tinggal bersamanya di rumah sederhana itu.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan sarapan yang tertunda, dalam keadaan hening dan khidmat Sasuke dan Sakura menghabiskan semua makanan yang tersaji di meja makan kecil milik Sasuke. Setelah selesai makan, Sakura membersihkan meja makan dari tumpukan piring kotor, kemudian mencucinya di bak cuci piring.

**-My Goddess-**

**Sementara itu, disuatu tempat...**

"Ma-maafkan saya Yang Mulia, hamba pantas mati Yang Mulia, saya tak bisa membawa putri Sakura pulang kembali ke istana." Seseorang berambut putih melawan gravitasi yang terlihat agak berantakan berbicara sambil bersimpuh, menundukan wajahnya yang tertutup masker yang dibaliknya menyiratkan raut ketakutan dan rasa bersalah yang amat sangat.

"Hmm, kau sudah berusaha semampumu Kakashi, aku tak akan memenggalmu karena telah gagal membawa pulang putriku, sebagai gantinya, kau akan mengawasi putriku, tinggalah di bumi, tempat dimana putriku tinggal sekarang, aku sudah mengetahui keberadaanya berdasarkan dari aura yang berasal dari tubuhnya, ingat, jangan sampai ia mengetahui keberadaanmu, gunakan keahlianmu bersembunyi, tinggalah di dekat tempat yang ditanggali putriku, awasi gerak geriknya dan setiap bulan purnama kau boleh kembali lagi ke istana dan melaporkan keadaan putri Sakura, mengerti?" Setelah berbicara panjang lebar kepada Kakashi, Raja Kizashi memberitahukan tempat dimana Putrinya tinggal selama ia di bumi.

"Baik yang mulia, hamba mohon pamit." Kakashipun pamit seraya memberi hormat pada Raja dan Ratu yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita membiarkan putri kita satu-satunya tinggal sendirian di bumi suamiku?" Ratu Mebuki berbicara dengan nada yang terdengar sangat khawatir, mengkhawatirkan keadaan putrinya yang telah meninggalkan istana sejak dua hari yang lalu.

"Tak apa ratuku, Sakura adalah gadis yang kuat, ia juga memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa, ia pasti bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, aku percaya itu." Raja Kizashi berbicara, meyakinkan ratunya sambil menggenggam tangan wanita yang sangat dicintainya tersebut.

"Ini kesalahan kita Suamiku, kita yang mengorbankan perasaan Sakura demi kepentingan kerajaan, menjodohkannya dengan pangeran dari kerajaan Uchiha, dengan alasan untuk menjaga hubungan antar kerajaan, Sakura melarikan diri karena ia mengetahui bahwa pemuda yang akan menjadi suaminya adalah orang yang sama sekali belum ia kenal, bertemupun tidak pernah,hiks...hiks." Ratu Mebuki tak dapat membendung air matanya lagi, akhirnya liquid bening itupun meluncur deras keluar dari sudut matanya.

Raja Kizashi segera memeluk istrinya, berusaha menenangkan sambil mengelus-elus punggung rapuh sang Ratu. "Kita percayakan semuanya pada Sakura dan Kakashi, putri kita pasti bisa menjaga dirinya, lagipula ada Kakashi yang akan mengawasinya dan melindunginya jika Sakura berada dalam bahaya."

Ratu Mebuki mendongakkan kepalanya. "Baiklah aku harus mempercayai Sakura, lagipula diakan putriku, putri yang mewarisi tekad kuat dari ibunya." ucap mebuki disela-sela isakannya, kemudian ia menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kau dapat mempercayai putri kita." Raja Kizashi mengelus pipi ratunya sambil mengusap air mata yang masih tersisa. "Tapi kudengar, pangeran dari kerajaan Uchiha itu juga menghilang entah kemana, sudah tiga bulan lebih ia menghilang dari istana Uchiha, tak ada satupun yang mengetahui keberadaan sang pangeran Uchiha itu, nampaknya Raja Fugaku telah memberitahu putranya lebih awal tentang rencana perjodohan kedua kerajaan, jadi mungkin putranya juga berbuat hal yang sama seperti yang Sakura lakukan, melarikan diri."

"Namun, mengapa mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaan sang pangeran?, bukankah anggota kerajaan yang telah mempunyai anak seperti Raja Fugaku dan istrinya Ratu Mikoto dapat melacak aura keberadaan putra mereka." Ratu Mebuki berbicara sambil menampilkan raut bingung yang terpatri di wajahnya yang masih terlihat muda dan cantik.

"Kudengar, desas-desus yang berasal dari kerajaan Uchiha, pangeran muda tersebut menghilangkan ingatannya yang secara otomatis auranya menghilang berganti dengan aura asing yang berbeda dan tak dapat dilacak oleh anggota kerajaan."

Ratu Mebuki terkejut. "Benarkah, tak kusangka Pangeran Uchiha mampu bertindak sejauh itu, sampai-sampai mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi menghindari perjodohan ini." Ratu Mebuki berbicara dengan nada simpati yang terdengar sangat kentara, ikut merasakan kekhawatiran Raja dan Ratu kerajaan Uchiha yang telah kehilangan putra bungsunya.

"Politik memang kejam, Mebuki, putri kita dan pangeran Uchiha salah satu korbannya" Raja Kizashi bergumam pelan sambil memeluk dan mengecup singkat puncak kepala istrinya.

**-My Goddess-**

"Sasuke, Sasuke, lihat yang mahkota bunga yang kubuat." Sakura berlari kecil mencari Sasuke yang entah ada dimana. "Kau ada dimana Sasuke?"

Setelah sarapan yang mereka lakukan tadi, Sasuke memutuskan mengajak Sakura berkeliling di daerah tempat dimana ia tinggal, Ia mengajak Sakura berkeliling menyusuri pinggiran hutan, ia hanya membawa Sakura berkeliling di daerah sekitar rumah dan hutan saja, Sasuke sengaja tidak mengajak Sakura ke daerah pemukiman penduduk yang terletak 1 kilometer dari rumahnya, takut akan pikiran penduduk yang diterkanya akan berpikir dan bertindak macam-macam terhadap Sakura, secara Sakura merupakan gadis yang sangat cantik, Ia tak ingin ada pemuda desa yang tertarik kepada Sakuranya, ehh—mengapa kau jadi over protektif begitu Sasuke.

Sekarang Sakura dan Sasuke, yang entah ada dimana, mereka sedang berada di padang bunga, banyak sekali bunga yang tumbuh di tempat itu, seperti bunga daisy dan dandelion misalnya.

"Sasuke kau ada di—, kyaaaaaa!" disaat Sakura tengah berlari-lari kecil, ia tak sengaja menyandung sesuatu dan terjatuh.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan manik emerald indah yang dimilikinya, bersiap menerima keadaan terburuk, yaitu jatuh tersungkur ke tanah yang diatasnya ditumbuhi bunga-bunga cantik, kalau dipikir tidak terlalu sakit memang. Namun kejadian yang tidak diharapkannya tersebut tak kunjung terwujud, malah sebaliknya, ia merasakan ada sesuatu benda yang rumayan empuk menyangga badannya, mengalasi dirinya agar tak terjatuh. Saat Sakura membuka mata, ia dikejutkan oleh sesosok pemuda yang tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya, dalam posisi terlentang menjadikan sebelah lenggannya yang kokoh sebagai alas tumpuan kepalanya. Sang pemuda tak bergeming meskipun Sakura terjatuh di atasnya, menimpa tubuh kokohnya.

Sakura tertegun sejenak melihat keadaan sang pemuda yang kini tertidur pulas, tak terganggu sedikitpun akibat perbuatan yang ditimbulkan oleh Sakura. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah ayu Sakura, kemudian ia menggerakkan jari telunjuk mungilnya menyusuri lekuk wajah sang pemuda yang tengah tertidur itu.

Dumulai dari...

'Dahinya...'

'Pelipis dan alisnya yang panjang dan terlihat tebal...'

'Bulu matanya yang panjang...'

'Hidung mancungnya...'

'Pipinya yang terlihat agak tirus dan tulangnya yang agak menonjol...'

'Rahangnya yang tegas dan kokoh...'

Dapat Sakura simpulkan, bahwa wajah Sasuke... tampan, sangat tampan malah

Kemudian...

'Bibirnya yang tipis dan kemerahan...Seksi sekali... apa rasanya ya jika aku...'

"Arrghh, tidak-tidak, apasih yang kau pikirkan Sakura! Kau terlalu banyak membaca buku-buku roman di perpustakaan, pikiran mesum seperti itu harus kubuang jauh-jauh, harus!" Sakura berbicara pelan sambil menggeleng dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negatif yang sempat menghinggapi pikirannya.

Sakura menjauhkan dirinya dari atas tubuh Sasuke, namun belum sempat ia melakukannya, sebuah lengan kokoh menarik tubuh mungilnya kedalam rengkuhan tubuh bidang kokoh sang pemuda kemudian menyandarkan kepala sang gadis ke atas dada bidangnya yang hangat.

Sakura terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang secara tiba-tiba memeluknya. "Eeehh... Sa-Sasuke..."

"Biarkan seperti ini... biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja... Sakura..." Sasuke berkata lirih sambil menenggelamkan wajah tampannya ke tengkuk Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah, tapi janji sebentar saja ya..." Sakura salting, dapat dilihat sekarang wajahnya tengah memerah sempurna akibat perlakuan tiba-tiba Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke bergumam dan memejamkan matanya.

Tanpa disadari Sakura, Sasuke saat ini sedang merasakan perasaan hampa yang menghinggapi dirinya, seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang, sesuatu yang selama ini selalu mengganggu pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

-To be Continued—

Update kilattt, lagi ada ilham yang mengalir, jadi langsung ngetik chapter ini.

Semoga reader terhibur dengan fic yang ceritanya pas-pasan ini ya.

Oya, disini Sakura gak tahu kalo orang tuanya bisa melacak aura. Jadi dia santai-santai aja, Sakura yakin prajurit yang diperintah ayahnya gak bisa nemuin dia.

Kemampuan melacak aura diperoleh ketika seorang anggota keturunan kerajaan (atau bisa disebut bangsawan kerajaan) telah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak, kemampuan ini sangat rahasia dan tidak boleh diberitahukan ke anak mereka sebelum anak tersebut menikah.

Satu lagi, seorang bangsawan kerajaan, juga memiliki kemampuan lain yaitu dapat menghilangkan ingatannya sendiri, itu adalah kemampuan paling ekstrim yang dimiliki seorang bangsawan kerajaan, otomatis ketika ingatannya dihilangkan, akan menyebabkan hilangnya aura dari orang tersebut. Ingatannya dapat kembali seperti semula jika ada seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan yang sama (sama-sama berasal dari bangsawan kerajaan) mampu menjangkau ingatan terdalam dari orang yang telah menghilangkan ingatannya.

Bingung gak? Mudah-mudahan gak bingung ya

**Balasan review yang chapter 1**

**Uchiha rin**: iya, maaf ya alurnya kecepetan, kebiasaan gak bisa ngetik cerita yang panjang-panjang, chapter 2 ini sudah ku usahakan agak reviewnya y rin-san.

**Uchiha Shesura-chan**: yah ketauan deh Sakuranya mau dijodohin. Iya nih chapter 2 nya udah ku panjangin. Jangan bosen ya. Terima kasih review and fav-nya, happy reading Shesura-san.

Akhir kata...

Mind to read and review?


End file.
